I'm Naked With You
by the-wolfgirl89
Summary: Songfic set during New Moon. Jasper comes back to apologize shortly after leaving finding a broken Bella.


**AN: I own nothing but my plot *tear. Song is 'Naked' by Avril Lavigne. (don't own that either)**

_**I wake up in the mornin'  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
This life is like a game sometimes  
**_

After a month of intense pain I had gotten used to my rouine. Get up. Arrange my face into something that did not look I was in agony. Get dressed. Go to school. Respond to others but do not volunteer information, which might reveal the shards of my soul. Go home. Read or take a nap, anything to occupy my mind. Make dinner. Wash dishes. Go to bed. Repeat. The worst is the weekends. There are not enough surfaces to clean to keep me from succumbing to the pain that eventually consumes me, so I sleep or lay in bed utterly alone. I avoid Charlie on the weekends knowing that the pain is seared on my face when I can't keep my mind busy.

___**Then you came around me  
The walls just dissapeared  
Nothin' to surround me  
Keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up(oh)  
You've made me trust**_

Then a cold windy Thursday you stepped onto my porch. You knocked on my door. You stood there with the exact expression I had been wearing since he left. It didn't matter how we left things. You saw my pain and didn't run screaming or tell me to snap out of it. You stood there and apologized. You told me about being an empath, how the effect of others bloodlust heightens your own. You told me about the exercises you'd been doing with smelling fresh blood everyday was starting to work, and eventually you hoped to be able to do it in a group and resist. Then I told you about the void he left, you all left, when leaving. I told I didn't blame you. I told you there was nothing to forgive. I shared all the thoughts I'd had since he left me in those woods. Most of them were dark and sinister. They were things I never thought I'd share, but you just hugged me gently, carefully, and told me it would be all right. You told me you wouldn't ever leave again, if that was what I wanted. __

_**Cause I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right**_

After a short couple of months your hard work was paying off. You were becoming immune to the scent. I talked to you about anything and everything. I even talked about him. You felt everything with me and helped take the edge off when it became too much. Eventually I asked you into my bed after I had showed you everything else. I let you manipulate my dreams. I trusted you with it. You'd already seen everything so I let you see and then control my nightmares. I slept better then I ever remembered and when I awoke to your smile I smiled slightly too for the first time since he left. __

_**Yeah yeah**_

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself  
And let the covers fall away  
Guess I never had someone like you  
(To help me)To help me fit in my skin

I slowly came back to myself. The first smile, the first laugh, were both yours alone but slowly I shared them with others. I remember the day I finally realized there wasn't a hole in me anymore that my heart was on the mend. I was lying in your lap one of your hands tightly intertwined with mine your other playing in my hair. I gasped. You looked down questioningly. I smiled and told you. You nodded. Of course you already knew. Then you leaned down and kissed my forehead. It was perfect. You were not perfect which is why it was so perfect. With him I had always known I wasn't enough so I was always afraid he'd leave. He did. You though had obvious flaws, you spilled your heart out to me, leaving it on the floor bleeding out beside mine. It made me feel equal.__

_**I'm naked (Oh oh yeah)  
Does it show?  
I'm naked (Ohhhhhohhhh)**__  
_

"I love you."

The admission just slipped through my lips without warning. You smiled.

"I know."

Then you leaned your head down and stole my breath with a searing kiss. You invaded my senses as you slipped your tongue into my mouth and I knew then that everything had happened because it was supposed to lead me to you. I felt it. The sense of rightness.

___**Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ohhhhhho  
**_

I spent little time without you. You surrounded me with your love. My heart filled in and then spilt over. I asked if you would change me. You agreed. No hesitation. No questions. I requested one thing first. You agreed to that too. I walked away from my life with ease. I hadn't really connected with anyone since Edward left so it was easy. I died to my old life and prepared with you to be born to my new one. Only one last thing was left.

___**I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
Your gonna, your gonna see right through (you're gonna see right through me and I can't hide.) (gonna see right through...)  
I'm naked around you  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through baby**_

I laid back my hair splayed around me. You stood at the end looking at me. My body was laid bare for you to see every scar, every flaw. I blushed slightly but felt confidant also. You climbed up me. You kissed every inch, every flaw. I felt my heart swell and you looked up at me feeling it too. Then you let your own emotions wash over me and I gasped. Your lust your love brought me to new heights. You entered me as I rode its high and I didn't even notice the sting that should have come. We gave to each other. We let our hearts swell over spilling into each other and as we rode our last orgasms together and you bit into my neck. You took care not to take too much before sealing it. Then you followed with more bites. You spilled more love and peace into me taking the edge off the pain for both of us. You gave me all of you. Now I returned the favor.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review**


End file.
